Naruto's Believe It!
by goldenriki
Summary: This is the story of how our lovable blond ninja, Namikaze Naruto got his famous pun BELIEVE IT!


**This story is from an inspiration I got after reading E-vay of deviantart's comic strip 'Blame Ripley'. If you want to read the comic strip then go to deviantart and search for the artist E-vay. **

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day in Konoha. Every civilian and shinobi were out and about enjoying this beautiful day. Well...all except one blond haired, orange wearing and ramen loving ninja.

The blond haired shinobi known as Namikaze Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina; he is also the jinchuuriki of the Legendary Kyuubi no Yoko. He lives in the Namikaze compound and was currently watching TV on his giant plasma screen.

"Hey Naruto you in here?" shouted Haruno Sakura as her voice travelled through the Namikaze's giant mansion. She was one of Naruto's teammate and his long time crush. With her was Uchiha Sasuke the 'Last' of the loyal Uchiha clan and Naruto's other teammate.

"I'm in the main lounge Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice came echoing off the walls.

As Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the main lounge they heard a voice say

'**In Australia's Bug Eating Competition "Bushtucker Freddy" won the competition by eating several live crickets, mealworms, hornets, locusts and other creepy crawlies!'**

Both Sakura and Sasuke stopped in their tracks when they heard this and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah...I wonder what the dobe's doing" said Sasuke as the two continued walking.

"Aaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" came the shout of Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke grabbed their kunais and busted into the main lounge where they found...Naruto staring wide eyed at the TV screen?

"Dobe! What are you doing!" shouted Sasuke irritated. Naruto just pointed to the TV screen when the same voice said **'Avelino Perez Matos of Baracoa, Cuba. Had the ability to dislocate each of his eyes out of their sockets whenever he chose!' **and a picture of a man wearing a checker polo shirt, tie and jacket was shown dislocating his left eye out of its socket.

"Ewww that's disgusting what are you watching Naruto?" asked Sakura as she turned green from watching the man dislocate his right eye as well.

"Heh heh sorry to suddenly scream and frighten you guys, I was just watching these fascinating DVD's I brought" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sasuke bent down and picked up one of the empty DVD cases and read the title out loud.

"Ripley's Believe It Or Not?" said Sasuke a bit confused.

"Yeah! This stuff is fascinating, I've watched seven DVD's non-stop and I brought every season of it!" proclaimed Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke just sweat dropped.

"Naruto watching that much DVD and not letting your eyes rest isn't healthy for you" scolded Sakura since she was a medic-nin and understood these types of things.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but seriously I couldn't help it this stuff is just so...well...unbelievable!" said Naruto as he pointed to the screen once more.

'**In October 2005 in Manchester England a 3-metre long Boa constrictor appeared in an apartment toilet bowl. A concrete block was placed on the toilet lid to prevent the snake from escaping before fire-fighters and plumbers arrived. Using hi-tech fiber-optic equipment they checked the sewage pipes but could find no evidence of the snake. However another residence in the apartment building then captured the snake, having found it on his bathroom floor. The snake appeared to have been living happily in the apartment's sewage system!' **said the voice from the TV screen again as Sakura and Sasuke just sweat dropped even more while Naruto was going 'uuuhhhhh' 'ahhhhhhh' 'wow'.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy...anyway me, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are going to the movies do you want to come as well Naruto?" asked Sakura as she tried not to focus at the TV screen which had a giant Boa constrictor coming out of the toilet bowl covered in who knows what.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I really want to watch the rest of this stuff please" whined Naruto.

"Okay...but don't watch it non-stop get some rest, those rings around your eyes are freaky" said Sakura as she and Sasuke bid Naruto farewell and left.

"Right, now where was I?" said Naruto as he pushed the play button on his remote.

'**A teenage Russian girl called Natalia Demkina has x-ray vision eyes! By focusing on a person for two minutes she can switch from normal to x-ray. She has baffled scientist around the world by describing the insides of a human body in detail and also see the medical conditions of complete strangers!'………………..**

_Later that week..._

"This ramen is delicious!" said Hatake Kakashi.

"Yeah...BELIEVE IT...hiccup..." said Naruto as quickly clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

"Uh...Naruto did you say something?" asked Kakashi as he observed his student.

"No of course I didn't...BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto as he clamped his mouth shut again.

"Naruto are you okay?..." Kakashi never got to finish as Naruto bursted out of his seat and began jumping around and doing somersaults.

"**BELIEVE IT!** hiccup **BELIEVE IT!** hiccup** BELIEVE IT! **hiccup **BELIEVE IT! **hiccup **BEEEEELLLLLIIIIIIIEEEEEVVVVVEEEE IT! **" shouted Naruto as Kakashi mega sweat dropped.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with Naruto?" asked Sakura as she and Sasuke suddenly showed up.

"I'm not sure...hey Sakura, Sasuke has Naruto done anything stupid lately? Wait what am I saying of course he has! But has he been like sniffing cleaners or dishwashing liquid or something?" asked Kakashi.

"No...oh wait he's been watching those Ripley's Believe It Or Not DVD's since Monday" said Sasuke as Kakashi got into his thinking pose.

"Hmmmm let me see one of the cases" said Kakashi as Sakura pulled out an empty case from thin air. Kakashi looked at it before his eyes grew wide.

"Oh great! That idiot didn't read the warning on the case" said Kakashi as he showed Sakura and Sasuke the warning that was on the front of the case in bold letters.

**'Warning: This show may cause constant and random outbursts of saying "Believe It." Watch in moderation'.**

" Hoo-boy judging from how many DVD's the dobe's watched..." said Sasuke.

"He'll be saying 'Believe It' for the rest of his life!" Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke finished in unison.

"Ohhhhh noooooo BELIEVE IT!" cried Naruto.

_

* * *

_

And that my friends is how Namikaze Naruto got his trademark pun. Remember to not watch too many DVD's at a time and always read the warning or else you'll end up like poor Naruto...BELIEVE IT!


End file.
